Twilight in LA
by kissintherain623
Summary: When Bella and Edward were in high school, she loved him. After being rejected by Edward, 5 years later, Bella is returning home to L.A. What will happen when Edward is confronted with his true feelings for her? All Human. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

There are roughly 6 billion people in this world, yet I can not find one person for me. I mean not just for me as a friend, or anything like that, but actually for me, like what Romeo and Juliet had, or Marius and Cosette. Well technically I had found someone, but does it really count when they don't love you back?

My two best friends, Edward and Alice Cullen. We were like the three musketeers in high school. Edward and Alice were twin siblings, but that didn't stop us from all being equally close. We told each other everything, well except for one small little detail of my life. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward. Alice knew of course, and after months of her nagging me to tell him how I felt, I finally did it during a party at their house towards the end of our senior year.

**FLASHBACK**

"Edward," I tapped on his shoulder while he was talking to some guy friends on his football team. He turned around.

"Bella!" I could definitely tell he was drunk, and the smell of alcohol from his breath did not help. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk out side, alone?" I asked not wanting to talk about this in front of his friends.

"Sure." He said putting his arm around my neck and leading me towards the back door. Once there we headed out onto the small, empty patio. "What'd you want to talk about, Bella?"

"Umm. Okay so this is kind of hard for me to say." I paused and started to pace back and forth while Edward sat down. "Well we've been friends for a while now," I began again, trying not to look at him, "since freshmen year, and well, I have more feelings for you than as just friends." I waited still, watching him until he spoke.

"Bella, I… I don't know what to say," he started, brushing a hand through his silky, bronze hair, "I wasn't expecting this at all. I thought we were friends."

"We are, but I though maybe there was something else, but I can see I was wrong, sorry." I said and began to walk back inside. Just as I started to open the door, he pulled my arm away.

"Bella, its not that I don't love you, I mean I do, very much, but I guess just not in the same way that you love me. I am sorry, really I am. I don't want things to be weird between us, your one of my best friends."

I didn't know what to say. I just nodded. Edward then hugged me tight and then the phrase "drunken words are sober thoughts" ran through my head.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was the last time I really talked to Edward Cullen. There was the occasional "hi, how are you?" every time I would come over to his house to hang with Alice, but since that day, everything changed. It was no longer Edward, Alice and I, just Alice and I. I regretted telling Edward of my feelings everyday for as long as I can remember.

Now I was 23 years old, just out of college and was heading back to sunny L.A. for the first time since my high school graduation. I had my best friend, Alice, in the car with me, a bag of skittles, and Paramore's new CD playing at full volume, so why was I so glum? Alice must have noticed, because just as I turned off the high way heading toward home, she turned down the music.

"Bella, why are you so depressed? I mean, you didn't even sing along to Crush Crush." _Wow. She was good._

"Ugh. I've just been so frustrated lately. I mean, I just graduated from Stanford and I still have no clue what I want to do with my life. Plus, now I have to go home to my parents after not seeing them for 2 straight years. And to top it all off, I haven't had sex in 2 months." I exaggerated the last part by throwing my arms up in the air, totally forgetting I was driving.

"Well I am sorry. But I know you'll figure it all out. And about that last part, I know Edward is going to be coming home soon." She elbowed me. That evil little pixie.

"I haven't heard nor talked to Edward in god only knows how long. So I don't think that will have and effect on my sex life, but thank you."

"He's been asking about you lately. And I know you still totally love him no matter what you say."

"Alice, NO!"

"Alright, Alright. Jeez, sorry for trying to make two people happy."

And with that, I turned up the volume on the stereo and before I knew it, I was pulling up into my parent's house. This was not going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella!" My mom ran and hugged me as soon as I walked into the door. "Oh I've missed you so much! Oh and Alice dear you haven't changed a bit!" My mom exclaimed hugging Alice. "Come in, come in. Charlie!" my mom yelled to my father, "go get Bella's things from the car!"

"Oh actually mom, didn't I tell you, I just rented and apartment off Rodeo drive. It'll be ready in a few days, so I guess I'll just leave most of my stuff in the car."

"Oh well that's great I guess. You'll only be 10 minutes away. That's a lot better than 10 hours. I know Stanford is a great school and it has been your dream to go there for so long, but I just missed you so damn much," my mom explained as she led Alice and I into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm home now mom," I said smiling into Renee's eyes.

After have a late lunch/early dinner at my parents house, Alice and I drove towards the Cullen house. They lived only 5 minutes away from the Swan residence, but they had such a much nicer landscape than my parents house did. As I pulled up into the circular driveway, Alice was beaming. Obviously she was a lot more excited to be home than I was. I felt bad, I really did. It was my fault she never came home, because if she came home, I knew I would have to, and I just couldn't. Mostly because of Edward, but I would never admit that to anyone else.

As soon as the car was parked, Alice was out the door and was running toward the front door. I took my time rolling up the windows, shutting off the stereo, turning off the car and walking inside to where Alice was. I was immediately greeted with open arms from Esme, Alice's mom. "Oh it's so good to see you dear. We've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, I'm sorry I haven't been home, school's just been so crazy, thank god it's done." I really was sorry I hadn't seen them in so long, I always saw the Cullen's as my family, rather than Renee and Charlie. They were never happy.

I hadn't noticed, while I was hugging Esme, that the rest of the Cullen's were now surrounding Alice and I. Each one hugged me after the next, Carsile, Emmett, Rosalie (Emmett's wife), and then there was Edward. He obviously didn't know whether he should hug me or not, so to make things less awkward, I went and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Edward, it's been so long."

EPOV

"Come on man, you know you like her" Emmett began on my situation with Bella. "I know you do. Ever since you screwed things up with her senior year, you've been beating yourself up about it. You haven't been the same. Seriously though, how many girls have you had for more than a week?" I put a finger up to protest, but he quickly started talking again. "And don't say Tanya," damn, he knew me to well.

Though I hated to admit it, I knew he was right. I did change, I wasn't myself these past few years, and it was because of Bella. I just knew that if things did happen between us then, at that party all those years ago, that we would get serious. And I couldn't afford that happening with my future. I went to Harvard Law School and I knew she would be going to Stanford, I just thought it best for me to lie, save us both.

"Just let it go man. I lost my chance."

"Ohh, I don't know about that," what is he talking about? Was there something he wasn't telling me? I never got the chance to ask because just then I heard my sister Alice yelling that she was home from the front door. Emmett and I slowly walked out of my old room at my parents house and into the foyer to see Alice, and Esme hugging Bella I assumed, but I couldn't quite see her face. Just then, Esme pulled away, and I saw her. Her beauty was reflecting nicely off her tight jeans and light blue blouse. I loved that color on her. As soon as I was out of my pensive state, Bella hugged me.

"It's good to see you Edward, it's been so long," she said to me.

"You too," I replied. _Ugh, two words? That's it? You couldn't come up with anything else? Nice job jackass. _

Before I knew it, Bella was out of my line of sight, and replaced by Alice, my twin sister. _Ugh!_

"Good to see you Edward."

"Umm, yeah."

"Alright everyone, err I mean everyone under the age of 50," Alice began, eyeing mom and dad on that last note, "tonight, we are going to the club." _Oh this should be great_, I thought sarcastically.

BPOV

The club? Jeez Alice, we've only been back for 2 hours and you already want to party? Well I guess that's Alice for ya.

The group separated with the girls, Alice, Rose and I, heading upstairs into Alice's room to get ready for tonight. We spread out all of our makeup across the counter and heated up our flat irons and curling irons.

"So Bella, Alice tells me you have the hots for Edward?" What?!?! I'm going to kill Alice. Jeez, I barely even knew Rosalie. I only met her a few times when she and Emmett would come and visit Alice at Stanford.

"I umm," I couldn't form any sort of sentence.

"Rose, I told you, she'll never admit that she does, will you Bella?"

"Alice, I can't. I can't have feelings for him. He'll just stomp all over my heart again. I can't."

"Oh My God! I can't keep this up, EDWARD IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Wha…what?" was all I could make out.

"He's talked to Emmett like a thousand times about it who in turn told Rose, who in turn told me. He even loved you at the time of that party senor year. He just thought with you guys going to separate colleges and all that it would be better. But he loves you, and he wants you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I began trying to sound dignified, but I didn't fool anyone with my voice cracking.

"I only found out a few months ago. But it didn't seem relevant. That's why I've been trying to get you to express your feelings for him these past few months. Bella he loves you, and he wouldn't hurt you again, I know it."

A million things were running through my head at that moment. Mostly of how I have hated Edward ever since that night he turned me down, and now I realize he did it for me. And he was right; it was so much easier that way with us going to different colleges and what not. Boy do I sound like a real ass. I have to talk to him. But how?

"Come on guys," Alice interrupted my thoughts, "the club's waiting."

With that we all climbed into Carlisle's SUV and we were off. Emmett was driving, with Rosalie in the front seat, Alice in the middle left seat, and after picking up her boyfriend, Jasper, that left me to sit in the back seat with Edward.

Once arriving at the club, we all got out and walked right in, thanks to the VIP parking service. Being the second to last person to get out of the car, I was behind everyone else, except for Edward. So when I felt a hand lightly grab my arm, I knew it was him. I turned around, shocked at how close his face was to mine.

"Can we talk later?" he asked.

"mmhmm," was all that would come out of me. I was too stunned by the sweet smell of his breath. _What I wouldn't give to kiss him, to have that sweet smell inside my mouth, to have those perfect lips kissing all over my…_ _No Bella! Don't start with that! _Edward put his left hand at the small of my back, and we walked into the club. I looked up at him and he smiled, as I did back.

The loud music playing, people dancing and grinding everywhere and drinks all over the place was like a reminder of my happy place. This was my comfort zone. I could be myself at clubs.

As I began to dance to the music and walk towards the bar with everyone else, I grabbed Edwards hand, to not loose him in the crowd of course, at least that's what I kept telling myself. As soon as I got to where Alice and Rosalie were standing with the guys, they grabbed my hands and yelled, "lets dance! See ya boys!"

We went straight to the center of the dance floor. We began grinding with each other, and though I didn't know Rosalie very well, she was beginning to grow on me. It seemed like we were the best of friends the way we were dancing. Not long after we started dancing, guys were encircling us, but I didn't care to look to see who they were. All of a sudden some guy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him. Continuing to dance, I put my arms up in the air and around his neck, placing my hands inside his hair. I swore I could hear him groan.

After a few songs, the guy behind me whispered in my ear, "need a drink?" I turned around shocked because I knew that voice. I just nodded looking straight into Edwards's eyes. He led me to the bar and we sat down on two stools. I didn't know what to say, I had no clue it was Edward behind me the whole time, but, if I was being honest with myself, I'm glad it was.

"A carona please, and a.." Edward gestured toward me.

"A shot, vodka," the bartender nodded and began to make the drinks.

"Uhh, make that two shots," Edward told the bartender and winked at me. The bartender then put the two shots on the bar. "Cheers!" We gulped them down.

"Aw man! Doing shots with out us?" I heard Emmett yell. And when I looked around I saw him walking over to us with Rosalie. Just for Emmett's sake, we all did another shot. Just as we gulped those down, Alice came over with Jasper.

"Shots are so last year. I'm gunna say, BODY SHOTS!" Alice then stated. Oh lord.

"All right ladies, up on the bar," Emmett said, while motioning with his arms to Alice, Rosalie, and unfortunately me as well. I began to hop onto the bar stool when I felt Edward grab me around the waist and help me up.

"Thanks," I said to him. I laid down on the bar, just now remembering that I was in a mini skirt. Great. While I laid down, Edward, who was of course my partner out of default, pulled up my shirt exposing my stomach and poured salt just around my belly button. He then leaned his head over mine, being just inches away.

"Open up," he said and I could smell his breath once again. I obeyed and opened my mouth for him to place the lime.

"One, Two, Three," I heard Emmett say. With that, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all bent down to lick the salt. Edward did a fine job. Once done licking off all the salt around the circumference of my belly button, he began to kiss the same places he had just licked. Edward pulled away and grabbed his shot, drank it, and bent over to take the lime out of my mouth. As he was just centimeters from my face, he smiled a cocky smile, knowing he was making me go crazy. He placed his mouth on mine for one long, hot, juicy second, grabbed the lime with his teeth, and straightened up. _Damn was that hot._

"Damn, that was hot," Edward said to me while helping me off the bar. I could still fell his hot lips on my stomach, smell his cool sent on my lips. I must've not been concentrating on what I was doing, because as soon as I tried to walk out to the dance floor, I wobbled, and Edward caught me. He chuckled. "Maybe you should sit down."

"I think you're right," I said and he led me to a seating area, while the rest of our group went out to dance. Edward led me to a chair while I had one arm around his neck, and he was supporting most of my weight with an arm around my waist. "Sorry, I guess a few shots don't do so well on an empty stomach," I said after Edward sat me down on a couch, as he sat right next to me. He chuckled. After a few minutes of silence, I began to feel less queasy; I knew it wasn't because I was drunk, I knew how to hold my liquor. I was queasy because I really liked Edward. _Oh crap. _"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Umm. Now's not really the place. You wanna come over to my apartment after and we can talk?"

"Sure. I'm ready now." He smiled and said he'd be right back. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Just as he did, a man I recognized waved to me. _Oh no!_


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

Shit. This night was going great. I could tell I was getting to Bella. I walked over to the dance floor looking for Emmett. I spotted him dancing with Rose. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to talk to me, but still continued to dance. "Hey man, I'm gunna take Bella back to my place, she seems a little drunk, and I'm gunna talk to her about some stuff," I told him, moving my eye brows up and down on that last part.

"Hell yeah man! Take the SUV, we can catch a cab home," Emmett told me, throwing me the keys. "See ya," I waved and walked back towards Bella. What I saw next made me furious; a man was hunched over Bella, while she was trying desperately to push him away. I stormed over there only to hear Bella telling him no, and to stop. I grabbed the scum by his jacket and pushed him to the wall.

"I believe she told you to stop!" I yelled crushing him even more.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was with you."

"Get the fuck out of here. And I better never see you with in a 100 feet of Bella ever again. Or else this jacket of yours," I flicked at the jacket I just ripped in two, "will be you next time. Got it?" He just nodded. I let him go, and he ran away. I turned around to see Bella both scared and shocked. I kneed down in front of her and put my right hand to her check, "I'm sorry you had to see that, did he hurt you?" She didn't answer she just hugged me, and I hugged her back.

BPOV

_Oh no!_ I thought as I saw James wave at me and then begin to walk towards me. I readjusted my self and sat up straight in my chair. "Bella!" James said and stood right in front oh me. "It's so good to see you," James said after hunching over me as he smelt my neck.

Ugh. In all my years of unrequited love, this was the one guy that did love me. Too bad he was a major creeper. We met the last time I came home. I was so depressed about my latest break up at the time and I did the thing I swore to myself I would never do. I had a one night stand with him. It was the utter most awkward time of my life. He kept telling me to come get it. _Come get what?_ I thought at the time. Thankfully, he fell asleep shortly after and I snuck out. But somehow, he got my number and would not leave me alone. He kept calling me every day, multiple times. And when I wouldn't pick up, he just kept calling. On the slim chances that I would answer his calls, to tell him to leave me alone, he would announce his love for me. Eventually he let off, till now.

"You wanna come over to my place later? It can be just like old times?" _Oh my god, ewww_. 

"Umm. Sorry, I'm here with someone." I lied.

"Aw baby, I won't tell anyone," James said as he traced his hand over my cheek bone, giving me chills, but not the good kind. He leaned into me and traced the side of my face with his disgusting lips. I began to attempt to push his arms away, forgetting that I was extremely weak.

"No James. Stop!" I yelled. Just at that moment, he was off of me and slammed into the wall.

"I believe she told you to stop!" He yelled, crushing James into the wall.

"Hey man, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was with you." _I told you I was here with someone didn't I? Ugh, the little fucker._

"Get the fuck out of here. And I better never see you with in 100 feet of Bella ever again. Or else this jacket of yours will be you next time. Got it?" James nodded, and after Edward let him go, he ran away. Edward turned around to me and knelt down, putting a hand on my check. That touch was like the exact opposite of James'. Edward's touch sent chills though my body, but in a good way. I knew at that moment that I truly did have feelings for him, and I have to tell him. "I'm sorry you had to see that, did he hurt you?" I didn't respond, I just hugged him. I leaned my head against his shoulder letting the tears fall. I didn't cry because of what James did, or what Edward did, but I cried because of what I did, all those years ago.

After sitting there in Edwards arms for what could have been hours, I spoke. "I'm ready to go now." Edward just nodded and took my hand as he led us outside. We walked down the sidewalk past the line of people waiting to get in. Whistles were being thrown at me and every time they were, I could feel Edward's hand tense up, and his grip around my waist would grow. Eventually we made it to the car, and Edward opened the door for me and helped me in. _Aw, he's so sweet, _I thought.

After a 20 minute ride, we eventually go to his apartment. I began to unbuckle my seatbelt and open my door. Edward was there and he picked me up under my arms and set me down on the ground. I looked up to his apartment building, shocked.

"Oh my god! Is this your building?" I asked.

"Yup. I just rented it a few months ago."

"So did I! I rented an apartment in this same building last week." It was true, I rented it online. Which, by the standards of my mom, was very irresponsible to do without seeing it in person first, but I didn't care. I couldn't live in her house with them for very long with out going crazy.

"Well you're just following me around everywhere, huh?" He smirked. Edward put his arm around my waist, carrying most of my weight. He probably though I was still a little tipsy, though I wouldn't tell him I wasn't. We were in the elevator by now, going to the top floor.

"You remember high school right," he nodded while I placed my hand on his chest. "We had fun then, didn't we?" _Whoa, maybe I was a little tipsy. _He chuckled.

"We sure did. I really have missed you Bella."

"Me too," I slurred my words, beginning to fall asleep standing up, leaning my head on his chest. The elevator must have gotten to the top, because Edward picked me up, bridal style, and walked to his door. He managed to get the door open without dropping me, and placed me on his couch. "What'd you want to talk about?" I asked, snuggling into a pillow.

"Us," he stated clearly. I shot open my eyes.

"Mmhmm," I said, sitting up right. I was definitely going to the conscious for this.

"You remember senior year at the party?" I knew which party right away, I nodded. "Well I lied to you that night. I did have feelings for you. I just thought it would be easier for us with going to different colleges and all. I've regretted not telling you how I felt every day since." I was staring into space replaying that whole night in my head. He said… he said he just wanted to be friends. That's what he told me. "Bella," he started to shake me by my shoulders, causing me to end my train of thought. "Bella, did you hear me? I said I lied to you. I truly do care for you, as more than just friends. Can you ever forgive me?"

I was frozen. After a few minutes of total silence, I spoke. "How do I know you're not lying to me now?"

"Bella I wouldn't..."

"Why couldn't you just say how you felt then? Why wait 5 years Edward? Why? You have got to be kidding me. I don't believe you." I began to stand up and walk out the door. Just as I reached for the door knob, Edward grabbed my hand, causing me to turn around, and his lips crashed into mine. Edward moved toward me, pushing me to the door. His fingers wound through mine, and pulled them above my head. With our tongues intertwining, I put my arms around his neck. Edward placed his hands at my hips and picked me up. I spun my legs around his waist. Edward walked back us back into his apartment, and sat me down on top of his kitchen counter, all the while never loosing contact with my lips. Edward began tracing hot, steamy kisses down my cheek bone, to my neck, and along my shoulders. "Edward," I began to pant.

"Mmm. Bella," he replied. His kisses traced down to the top button of my shirt. Still kissing every part of my skin he could, Edward began to unbutton my shirt. At first I was into it. But then I remembered everything that happened with James, and I swore to myself I would never do it again. _But this was Edward, _I thought. _No, you have to stop._ Edward's kisses continued down my stomach, as he unbuttoned my shirt. Before I knew it, my top was completely unbuttoned exposing me in just my bra.

"Wait, stop," I pleaded, pushing him aside, and hoping off the counter. "I can't, I promised myself I wouldn't."

"Bella, what are you talking about? If you don't feel the same ways then just tell me." I looked into his eyes, filled with pain. Pain because of me. I knew I would have to explain everything. I leaned with my back to the counter, head in my hands.

"I'm sorry. It's not that, I do care about you Edward. It's just…," I began. I slid down the counter now sitting on the floor, with my head still in my hands. He was in front of me, and he pulled my head up softly.

"Bella, I won't hurt you. I promise, I swear not to hurt you," he told me, and I knew he was telling the truth. He wouldn't hurt me. So I told him everything. Everything to do with that ass, James. We talked for hours, just sitting on the floor of his kitchen. Eventually, I was leaning on his lap, as he ran his hands through my hair. The touch was amazing. I must have started to doze off, because before I knew it, I was in his arms again, bridal style, and he was leading me towards his bedroom. Edward laid me down on his bed and went into his closet. He brought out a t-shirt and some pajama pants for me to wear.

"Do you think you can change on your own, or do you need help?"

"I'm… okay. Bye… bye," my words slurred. He didn't trust that I could change on my own, which was definitely true. So he started to undress me. I tried to help as much as I could, by swerving my arms out of my shirt, and scooting up out of my skirt, but I don't think it helped at all. Soon enough I was in his clothes. _Mmm. They smelled so good. _Edward tucked me in his bed, kissed my forehead, and left. _Where was he going?_

"Edward?!?!" I yelled as loud as I could, for someone half asleep. He ran into the room, probably thinking something was wrong.

"Bella? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, where are you going?"

"I'm just gunna sleep on the couch out here, don't worry."

"Edward, don't do that. There's plenty of room in this bed for the both of us. Hell we could call up Alice and have her join if you'd like," though I knew he wouldn't. He scratched his gorgeous head, contemplating on what to do. Eventually he climbed into bed on the opposite side, facing me. I smiled, as he did back.

"You'll be the death of me Isabella Marie Swan," I liked how he said my name. I eventually drifted off to sleep, having Edward's face be the last image I had in my head of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgot this,** DISCALIMER: I own nothing here. This is all Stephenie Meyer. **: )

I woke up, stretched my arms over my head, and immediately spelled the best smell in my life. I straightened up in Edwards bed, realizing he was no where to be seen. I straightened out of bed and took a quick look in the mirror to make sure I was at my best. Though I was far from it. I was in Edward's huge t-shirt and pajama pants. I looked around the room for something to help with this disaster. I found Edwards shirt he wore last night at the club, it was pink. Man did I love my guys in pink. I quickly picked up the shirt, undressed out of Edwards clothing, realizing for the first time that I hadn't worn any underwear. _Good thing I was drunk last night, otherwise that could have been pretty awkward._ I thought, though I was still embarrassed. I quickly buttoned up his shirt, bushed my fingers through my hair, and walked out of Edward's room.

"Morning," Edward said to me, chagrin on his face. _Damn, that crooked smile. _I walked over to where he was cooking breakfast. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a fitted t-shirt showing off his muscular body, and an apron on top. _Shit he looked good. _I immediately felt inferior to his gorgeousness.

"Morning," I said, leaning up to place my lips on his. "What's all this?" I asked motioning towards the plates on the counter. They were filled with eggs (scrambled and over easy), pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, and toast.

"Well, I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just made everything," he replied, looking smug. "Now go sit at the table and it'll be ready in just a few minutes."

"Well isn't there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope!" With that, he shooed me to the table, pulled out my chair for me, and continued working. I didn't argue any further. Knowing me, I would most likely burn the food anyways. Within minutes, we were both at the table eating.

"Waffles," I said. Edward looked at me with a questioning look. "That's my favorite, just to let you know. You remember in high school how every Sunday morning-"

"My parents would go to church, and you would come over. You, Alice and I would make waffles and we would watch cartoons till 4 in the afternoon." A smile lit up on my face, he remembered.

"I can't believe you remembered."

"I loved those Sunday mornings," he chuckled. "But hey, I though you always complain about how you hated waffles and would rather have pancakes?"

I shrugged, "they grew on me." We finished breakfast, but stayed at the table talking for hours. After talking about all the fun times we had in high school, it was time to be serious. "Edward," I started, fumbling with my hands, "I need to take this slow. I've made some mistakes in my life, but I don't want you to be another one of them. Can you understand that?"

"Bella," He took hold of my hands, "of course I can understand that. We can take this as slow as you like." We looked into each others eyes, getting lost in our own feelings we felt for one another. All of a sudden, Edward stood up, pulling me with him, "come on, I want to show you something." He pulled me towards the front door. I stopped him.

"Umm, Edward," I stopped and looked down at my outfit which consisted of his shirt and nothing else. He followed my gaze.

"Ah, I see," he rubbed his chin thinking.

"And I can't exactly go out in public with my clothes from last night, unless you want me looking like a hooker."

"Wait right here," he told me, kissed my hand, dropped it, and walked out of his apartment. _Well what am I supposed to do now? _I thought. While I was waiting, I looked around his apartment. It was basically a studio apartment. The kitchen and the living room connected. I had just realized he had a huge bookcase next to his plasma screen TV. I began tracing my fingers over the books I recognized. Edward must have had hundreds of books here; I'd have to borrow some. Getting caught up in his selection, I must not have heard the door, because suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist, and the softest lips I've ever felt began to trace down my neck line.

"MMM," I moaned. Just as his lips reached my shoulder blade, he stopped.

"Get dressed. I'll be waiting," I spun around, only to find him with a neatly piled stack of clothes in his hands.

"How did you-" I was cut off by his finger pressed over my lips.

"Go," he told me, and pointed to his room. I tiptoed to his room and gave him a wink before shutting the door. _How on earth did he get me some clothes?_ I wondered. With out giving it a second thought, I changed into what Edward gave me. A grey polo shirt and some plaid shorts. I put on my high heels from last night, checked myself in the mirror, and walked out the door.

"Ready," I said sounding chirpy. I reached my hand out for his, and he took it. "So where are we going exactly?" I asked him.

"Silly Bella, did you really think I was going to tell you? It's a surprise of course." He smirked at me. I didn't know whether I wanted to hurt him till he told me, or attack him with kisses at that moment. But man did he make my head spin. We got on the elevator and I couldn't take it any longer, he was driving me insane. Since there was no one else on the elevator with us, I pushed him to the wall and crossed my arms around his neck. I pushed my lips to his, felling that instant spark as they connected. Edward put his hands at my waist, pulling me even closer to him. I ran my fingers through his hair, causing him to let out a growl. Edward lips left mine and led down my throat. I tilted my head back, and let out a moan as he kissed me just above the tip of my shirt. Edward's hands ran up my back and to the back of my head. He pulled my head straight up, and our lips met. I parted mine allowing his tongue entrance. I heard a "ding" go off in the elevator. Whether it was our stop, or someone had just gotten on, I didn't know at the time, though I didn't care. I rubbed my hands on his chest, moving them up to place on his face. I left his lips, beginning to kiss down his chin and around his jaw line.

Just as my kissed led to his ear, I heard another "ding" and someone cough. I spun around to see a woman in her late 50s maybe staring at us in disgust. Our elevator was on the ground floor, and the lady walked out. I turned to look at Edward and we both started laughing.

"Come on, we better go until I decide not to keep my promise of taking this slow and just have you right here." He took hold of my hand and we walked out into the warmth of the L.A. sun. As he led me to the car and opened my door for me, I couldn't possibly figure out where he was taking me. Edward got into the driver's side of Emmett's SUV and began to drive into Hollywood.


	5. Chapter 5

We drove in silence. But not the awkward kind of silence I always try to fill by rambling on about whatever pops into my mind. No, this was comfortable silence. We had been driving for about 20 minutes, though never going over 30 mph because it was lunch time on a Monday morning. Every so often, Edward would take his eyes off the road, stare at me, and kiss my hand, intertwined with his. After the 30 minute car ride, that should have only taken 10, Edward pulled into a shopping area and parked the car, and I started to open my door.

"Bella, at least try and let me be a gentleman," he said, stopping my arm from opening the door. Edward got out of the car, walked over to my side, and opened my door for me. He held out a hand for me, and I took it.

"You know, I am capable of opening my own door."

"Oh of course you are," he replied in a mocking tone, as if he truly thought I wasn't able to. He smiled and pulled me by the hand up to the door of an empty store.

"Edward what is...," I was silenced by his finger pressed against my lips.

"Shhh, follow me," he said, pulling out a key and unlocking the front door. The entrance was gorgeous. The doors were set in an alcove with 3 brick steps leading up to them. There were two light wooden doors with glass in the middle. Edward opened the door and led me inside. The empty room was huge, with a loft over looking the space. The walls were made of brick, and the floors, of wood. I was in complete awe of the gorgeous place I had just entered. Two hands wrapped around my waist from behind me, breaking me from my trance.

"So what do you think?" He asked me. I turned around.

"It's gorgeous. What's it for?" I asked him.

"My restaurant," he stated as a matter-of-factly.

"You're opening up a restaurant?"

"Mmhmm," he smiled. "Look, I can put the hostess stand right here," he motioned with his hands just in front of the door. "And the kitchen can go in the back. There can be tables and chairs all around here," he said moving his hands throughout the center of the room. "And the loft can be used for VIP. What do you think?"

"That's amazing," I said, still staring out into the beautiful area. "I didn't know you wanted to open your own restaurant. What happened to law school?" _Didn't he just graduate from Harvard?_ I thought. I guess a lot of things can change in just a few years.

"I quit Harvard after my first year. It was never my dream of being a lawyer. That was what my dad wanted for me. He wanted me to join his firm, eventually take over when he was done. But I realized, it was never what I wanted," he shrugged, "so I left, though my dad wasn't too happy about it."

"Edward, that's great," I told him, caressing his cheek. "I mean, that you found what you want to do. I still have no clue. I mean shouldn't I know by now? After all that time in college, all I got out of it was a degree majored in Journalism. I know I've always wanted to write, but that's such a broad category. I just keep worrying that I'm going to end up working at some huge corporation, hating my job till I can retire at 60." Edward looked deep into my eyes, comforting me by rubbing my arms.

"You'll figure it out. I know it."

"I'm sorry," I said, rubbing my teary eyes. "You wanted to show me your restaurant and I just end up ruining it with my own problems. Why don't you show me the loft," I suggested.

"Bella, never be afraid to tell me what's on your mind," he said, rubbing my cheek bone. I just nodded, as he took hold of my hand and led me to the spiral staircase leading to the loft. It was much smaller than the downstairs, but I could definitely the potential for a few romantic tables spread out, giving the VIP guests some privacy.

"How long ago did you get this place?" I asked, bending down to sit at the edge of the loft, letting my legs dangle.

"It used to be a used book store. I would come here all the time. The old man that owned it was lonely. He didn't have many relatives. From what I heard, he only had one half sister who lived in Oregon, but they didn't talk much. His wife died many years ago. So I would keep him company as often as I could. Last March, he past away of old age. He left most of his belongings to the state, except this place."

"He left this place for you?" I asked. Edward was so sweet, keeping that man company when he had no one. Not many people would be kind enough to do that.

Edward nodded. "At the time, I didn't know what I wanted to do either. But Esme always told me I was a great cook. So I thought, why not? This place was never really meant for a bookstore anyways." Edward took my hand and began tracing his fingertips along mine. "The only things I am sure of about this place right now are that I am going to name it Twilight, and I want it to be an Italian restaurant. You like Italian don't you?"

"My names Bella, silly, of course I like Italian," I smirked.

"Good," he smiled, looking deep into my eyes. We sat in silence for the time, just enjoying each others company. We eventually moved to the position of Edward sitting, leaning against the wall, and me, lying my head on his shoulder. Edward had one arm wrapped around me, as I had one wrapped around him, and we held our other hands together, in his lap. This was heaven to me.

Eventually, it got dark outside, and we were interrupted in our peace by Edward's cell phone. His ring tone made me giggle as it played "What is Love?" by Haddaway.

"Hello... Hi Mom, what's up?" Esme called him. I mouthed for him to tell her I said hi, as he did. "Bella says hi... Yeah, I've been with her all day... Sure, what time?... Okay, we'll both be there," and he hung up the phone. _We'll both be where?_ "Looks like we're invited to dinner," he smiled that crooked smiled I loved so much. With that, Edward stood up, pulling me with him, and we left the gorgeous, soon to be restaurant.

We drove through Hollywood and into the Suburbs of Beverly Hills. Again, we sat in silence, holding hands most of the way.

"Who exactly is going to be at dinner?" I asked worrying if Alice would be there, though I was almost positive she would be.

"Everyone," he smiled, knowing what I was so worried about. As soon as I got into their house, I knew Alice would bombard me with questions of what happened the previous night. Edward pulled up to the Cullen house and opened my door for me. He took my hand, rubbing comforting circles on my palm, as we walked to the door.

"It'll be fine. I promise not to let the big bad Alice hurt you," he joked. "But truly, it won't be so bad," he told me and kissed me on the side of my face, just next to my eyebrow as we ringed the doorbell and stood waiting for it to open. The door swung open, and sure enough, there was Alice, jittery for information.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, pulled me by the arm, and ran upstairs to her room. Once inside, Alice locked her door, turned to me and said, "Spill!"

_Shit!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this isn't my best chapter. But today's been hectic. The next one will be better. I promise!**

EPOV

"But truly, it won't be so bad," I told Bella, and kissed her just beside her temple. We were waiting at my family's front door, and I ran the bell. This was the first time Bella and I would face my family after the previous night. Which, roughly translated, means Alice will try and get as much information out of Bella about what happened between us, and what is going to happen between us, as possible. I knew Bella would be bombarded by Alice the moment we walked in the door, but there was nothing I could do to stop her. Sure enough as soon as the front door was opened, Bella was rushed upstairs.

"Uh, Hello?!" I yelled, searching for the rest of my family.

"In the kitchen," they yelled back. I walked down the front hall, and into the kitchen. While Esme and Carlisle were cooking, Emmett and Jasper were standing aside talking. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. I'd only met him once of twice before, but I didn't take a liking to him. He always looked like he was in pain. I quickly shrugged off the thought and walked over to them.

"Hey man, so how was last night?" Emmett asked, elbowing me. "The last time I saw you and Bella, you were throwing a guy into the wall. What was that about?"

"Just some son of a bitch trying to get with her. I told him to stay away." I said with a huge grin on my face. I liked protecting Bella, and God knows she needed someone to; she was like a magnet for trouble.

"So, what happened exactly?" He asked, urging for more information. _Ugh, he's as bad as Alice._

"Nothing happened, I told her how I felt, and she past out." There was no need to go into details, though Emmett wouldn't let it go.

"And what'd she do when she found out you like her?" I imagine this is very similar to the situation Bella was in right now.

"Well, first she didn't believe me," I might as well tell them, they'll never give in. "But then, I showed her that I really did have feelings for her, if you know what I mean."

"Ah man! Edward scored!" Jasper yelled.

"Um, no, I didn't. I'm a gentleman," I decided to leave out that little piece of information that I did try to score, but was unsuccessful. After feeling like a girl and talking about Bella and I for a good thirty minutes, dinner was ready. Esme called up for Alice, Bella and for some reason Rose too. They all came bouncing down, well except for Bella. I took a hold of her waist and kissed her ear.

"I bet it wasn't so bad," I told her.

"You have _no_ idea," she retorted.

BPOV

_Crap!_

Alice had just pulled me by the arm and ran me up to her room. She pushed me inside, causing me to fall to her bed. Rosalie was there._ Why?_ Alice locked the door and turned to me, "spill," she commanded.

"Ugh Alice!" I wined.

"Bella, you know you're going to have to comply with me sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner," she smirked, knowing she was right. I gave in.

"Fine. Where should I start?" I asked.

"The last time I saw you guys was right after we did body shots. Then I saw Edward get the car keys from Emmett, and we had to take a cab home. But I guess it was worth it!"

"Last time I saw Edward was when he was pushing some guy into the wall, what was that all about?" Rosalie asked. Alice looked shocked; I guess this was new information to her.

"Ugh, yeah. Well here's what happened…" I told them the whole story. From the part where James ran away like a little girl, Alice enjoyed that, to the part where Edward showed me his soon-to-be restaurant. He hadn't showed anyone else the place, which made me feel extremely special. Like it was our own little secret, only I had just ruined it.

Eventually we got through all the girl talk and were called down to dinner. Edward met me at the stairs, wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my ear.

"I bet it wasn't so bad," he whispered in my ear. _Was he serious? It was terrible._

"You have _no_ idea," I told him. We started to walk down the hall to the kitchen, where everyone was already seated. Just as we were about to turn the corner to where the all were, Edward lightly but passionately pushed me into the wall and attacked my throat.

"Edward!" I whispered, "they'll hear us." Edward didn't reply, he just looked up at me, smiled, and placed his lips on mine. Something told me he didn't particularly care if his family heard him what-so-ever. Edward ran his hands up my back, pushing me towards the wall and closer to him. I placed my palms on his ears, strangling my fingers with his hair. Our mouths moved in sync, fighting for dominance with our tongues. Edward left my lips and traced the rim of my jaw line with his tongue. I leaned my head back, panting. Suddenly, Edward stopped and looked at me with that crooked smile. He knew he was driving me insane. Edward reached out for my hand and led us to the kitchen.

Everyone was talking and laughing, it seemed like they didn't know a thing about what just happened behind the corner. Edward smiled at me and pulled out my chair. I sat down, as he did right next to me. I was passed the mashed potatoes and we began eating, all the while, Edward tracing soothing circles on my thigh. We finished dinner and moved on to playing the wii. Well, the boys played the wii while we girls, sat back and watched. I began to feel at ease with the Cullen family. Even though things between Edward and I changed, this was still where my home was, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually it got late and was time for us to go. Edward offered to take me home, and I graciously took it, though I never wanted to go home to the Swan house. I loved my parents, really I did, but they never supported me. At least they tried to, but I could see they were lying the whole time. Whether it was when I was in the 7th grade play, or when I decided to go to Stanford, 7 hours away from them, they were never truly supportive. Even with that, they were still my parents. As Edward drove out of his parents' house, I asked the question I had been wondering about and had been asked a million times by Alice. This was also the question I knew all guys hated. I actually hated it too, but only because every time I asked it, I was always given and answer I didn't like. Such as: "oh I really like you… as a friend." I quickly put all those thoughts into the back of my mind, and began.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Where exactly are we? I mean what are we? I mean I like you a lot, and so are we like just dating, or are we going out, or what?" I stopped, realizing I was babbling. There was a moment of silence, as Edward blew out a breath.

"Bella, I like you... a lot, a little too much I think. I want to do this right. So for now, we should date, but only each other. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I saw you with another guy. Just seeing that James kid all over you was too much to handle. How does that sound?" I felt a smile rise on my face. That was exactly what I wanted too. I didn't want to rush into anything, but I didn't want us to be casual. This is perfect.

"I think that sounds great," I replied as Edward reached for my hand and held it in his. Before I knew it, we were at my parents' house. "Walk me to the door?" I asked him.

"Of course," he replied, smiled, and walked around the car to my door. Edward held out a hand, and I placed mine in his. We walked together in unison, feeling as one. We reached the front door, and I turned to face Edward.

"Be ready at 8 tomorrow night," he told me.

"For what?"

"Our date silly," he smirked.

"Oh, okay," I smiled, feeling silly, as Edward said I was. We stood there for a moment, lost in each others eyes, in our feeling for one another. After a few minutes, Edward moved his hand to place it softly on my cheek. He rubbed my jaw line with his thumb. Suddenly, he turned around and walked away. I stood there, motionless, awed by him for a few moments, watching him drive away. I quickly shook out of my present state, and walked in the house.

"Oh honey you're back!" my mom greeted my at the door, "how was your night at the Cullen's last night?" _Last night, what was she talking about?_

"Um, what mom?"

"Last night. Alice called and told me you were staying with her last night. Am I wrong?" _Yes, you are wrong. _

"Nope. That's right mom. We had fun, played games with the whole family and what not." My mom stared me down for a minute, trying to see if I was telling the truth or not. She quickly shrugged it off.

"Well, I made some chicken for dinner."

"Mom, I'm really not hungry, I ate at the Cullen's not too long ago. I think I'm just gunna go to bed. Alice, I'm sure, is going to force me to go shopping tomorrow. So I better get some rest."

"Oh okay sweetie."

"Night Renee," I waved and walked up the stairs to my room. I turned on the light to my room. It was the first time I'd been in my room in years. I noticed some of my bags Charlie graciously put in my room. As I sat down on my bed, exhausted from the great two days I had just had, my phone rang. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Bella, Edward just told me you and him are going on a date tomorrow night. Well I sort of really pulled it out of him, but whatever. We HAVE to get you something to wear. I'll be over tomorrow morning at 10. So be ready. Night!" I didn't even have a say in going shopping tomorrow, but that was Alice for you.

I got undressed, changed into some pajamas, and laid down. I thought about my whole day, and how amazing Edward was. Soon, I let sleep take over me, as I floated in a bed of unconsciousness.

"HONK!" I heard a car outside my house, meaning Alice was here. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bagel.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I yelled to them, as they were reading their morning paper. I put the bagel into my mouth and shrugged on my jacket. I ran out the door only to be shocked by what was parked in my driveway. It was a yellow Porsche. I don't know much about cars, but I did know that this has got to be a damn expensive one, even for Beverly Hills.

"What the hell is this Alice?" I asked, getting into the front seat.

"It's a car silly," she replied as if it was just a normal car.

"What I mean is, you got a Porsche?"

"Yup," she smiled. "Well I need something to drive around in LA in. This was the best thing I could find. And of course it had to be yellow. It's more noticeable.

"Well of course," I said, clutching onto the seat while Alice sped away.

We spent the day shopping for one outfit, but managed to get fifty. We shopped mostly in Rodeo Drive, and though I hated shopping, I had fun. Half way through our day we met up with Rosalie or Rose as she told me to call her. By now, we were all back at my house, trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight. All Edward told Alice was that he was taking me to a casual Italian bistro.

"What does that mean? I mean bistros are fancy, but he said it was casual. Oh my god, this is terrible. What are you going to wear?" Alice was frantic in my room, while I tried on an outfit in my bathroom.

"Alice, chill. We'll make this work," I heard Rose relaxing Alice. I was really starting to take a liking to her.

"Okay guys, I think this one will work," I said, referring to my outfit and walked out of my bathroom. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top with a black scarf and a black leather jacket. I put on a few necklaces and to top it all off, I wore my favorite boots.

"Bella, you look…"

"HOT!" Rose said, finishing Alice's comment.

"Thanks guys!" I said. For the next half hour, Alice and Rose attacked me with make up and beauty products. Once they were done, we sat and started talking. But then, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Alice yelled. With that, she ran to the door and opened it. Rose and I rolled our eyes and walked to the door. My heart skipped a beat. Edward was there looking as hot as ever. He was wearing semi-formal jeans, a light brown shirt, and a dark brown jacket. He looked amazing. After staring for god only knows how long, Edward stepped inside and walked towards me.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his hand. I took it and nodded. He led me outside and I waved and winked back at Alice and Rose. This night was going to be great!


	8. Chapter 8

"So where are we going?" I asked once we got into Edward's silver shiny Volvo, while on the way to the restaurant.

"You'll see. It's a quiet place. Just on the edge of town," _ugh. That didn't help!_ We eventually stopped driving and parked off the side of a busy road in LA. Edward opened my door for me and we began walking down the sidewalk. Edward wrapped his right arm around my neck as I wrapped my left one around is waist. This felt nice. We walked for a few minutes, quietly. Eventually, we reached a small place that didn't even look like a restaurant from the outside. Edward opened the door for me and I walked inside. It was in fact a restaurant, but there was no one inside it. We were the only people there.

"Right this way my dear," A man suddenly appeared from behind me. He looked like a host. I turned around to look at Edward as if to ask if I should follow the man, and he nodded. I turned and walked toward where the host was leading me, Edward right on my trail.

"How will this suit you?" The host asked, pointing to an empty table in the corner of the small restaurant.

"This will be just fine. Thank you," Edward said and shook his hand. He might have given him a tip, but I couldn't be sure. Edward pulled out my chair for me, and sat down himself. Edward opened up his menu and started reading it, as if we were out on any normal date.

"Edward," he looked up at me, "why are we the only one's here?" I asked.

"I wanted to make it special," he smiled, "and I know the owner. So it was easy."

"Oh," I couldn't form a coherent sentence. No one had ever done anything this special for me before. I didn't know how to react. I wasn't used to being taken care of.

"Well lets order, then we can talk," he said, and I opened my menu. I searched it for a few minutes, and decided on the Mushroom Ravioli. Our waiter came back and took our order. After that we began talking.

"What's your favorite flower?" he first asked me.

"Um, my favorite flower?" he nodded. "I don't know, I guess an orchid."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. They're different. And they usually stand alone. They're independent. I don't know, that sounds kinda lame," I turned my head away in shyness. Edward placed his hand on my chin and moved my head ever so lightly so I was looking at him.

"I don't think it does," he said sternly. I blushed crimson red.

The night continued at that. Edward asked me various random questions and I answered them. Every so often, Edward would reach over the table and touch me with the softest movement and it would send chills down my body. We were at the empty restaurant for hours, just talking aimlessly and reminiscing about old times in high school. We spent the night getting to know each other again, and getting to know the person we each became in the last 5 years.

Eventually, we were ready to go. Edward led me out the door, and wouldn't you know it, I tripped over the ledge. I started to fall straight to the ground, until two strong arms caught me just before I hit the pavement face first. Edward flung me up and into his arms vertically.

"Thanks," I said embarrassed.

"No problem," he said and smiled. I leaned up on my tip-toes, placed my arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately. His tongue traced the outline of my lips and I parted them slightly. Edward's hands pressed strongly against my back, pushing me tightly into him. His tongue devoured into my mouth. I left his lips to trace longing kisses down his jaw and to his neck. I circled around and made my way back up to his lips. I left one long kiss there and pulled away. I smiled.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling.

"For catching me," I smirked.

"Maybe I should catch you more often," he joked. Edward took a hold of my hand, and we walked back to the car.

"So what's your favorite color?" I asked him.

"Mmm. Maybe a rose I guess. But a white one," he said. I liked roses too.

"I like orange ones. They're symbolic for excitement and passion," I looked up at him; he smiled, and grazed my cheek with his hand. This movement sent my heart beat on a rampage. Once we got to the car, Edward opened my door for me, and I climbed in.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" I asked as we drove back.

"Well I do have to work, unfortunately, but after I'm free. What'd you have in mind?" I smiled, devilishly.

"Since tomorrow is the day I move into my new apartment, which is in the same building as yours, I thought it would be easy for you to possibly help?" I asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Bella, you know I can't resist you when you look at me like that," he said shaking his head.

"Good. Then it's settled. You'll help me after work?"

"I guess I will," he said.

"Alice, Rose and Esme are coming over around noon to help me. But I'm going to get a head start at 10."

"Well I have to leave for work at 10. So why don't you come over around 9 and I'll make us some breakfast to start the day."

"Mmm. That sounds lovely," I said.

"So where would you like me to drop you off, the Swan house, or the Cullen's?" he asked, probably already knowing my answer.

"I'm thinking the Cullen's," I said, just as he pulled into their driveway. Edward smiled at me and opened my door. We walked to the house and in through the door, hand in hand.

"Hey Bella," Rose said, as she came up and hugged me.

"Hey Rose."

"Everyone's in the kitchen guys," she told us. We walked into the kitchen and everyone was standing around talking. I felt awkward knowing that we were the reason they stopped.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat down on one of the bar stools. Everyone began talking again and I relaxed when they started talking about sports, instead of me and Edward.

"Oh Bella, what time would you like Alice, Rose and I over tomorrow to help?" Esme asked me.

"Um, around noon maybe. I don't want you to have to get up early."

"Help with what?" Emmett asked.

"We're moving Bella into her new apartment tomorrow," Alice said.

"We can help," Jasper said, patting Emmett on the arm. "We should get these muscles to good use."

"Okay, thanks guys," I said.

"Are you parents coming?" Esme asked me.

"No, my dad has to work, and my mom has a weekly lunch with her friends at that time."

"Oh what a shame. I haven't seen them in so long."

"Sorry," I said, giving Esme a sympathetic look, though she was truly lucky she barely ever saw my parents.

The night continued at that. We all talked and talked, but unfortunately I had to go home, and Edward drove me.

"Maybe you should just stay in the car. My mom will probably be waiting up for me since its going on 2 and I haven't told her about us yet. But I'll see you tomorrow at 9," I said, and placed a light kiss on his lips. I got out of the car and walked inside. Sure enough, my mom was there, waiting for me.

"Bella, I know your all grown up now, but if you could just give me the courtesy of a call, that would be nice," my mom said.

"Sorry mom," though I didn't really care.

"Whose car was that anyways?" she asked.

"Edward's."

"I thought you guys haven't even talked in years."

"Well we're dating now," I said, knowing she was going to have negative comments to say.

"Oh honey that's great. I know you liked him so much in high school," _what? No, "oh, I don't know, he hurt you pretty bad in high school?" What has Renee done with my mom?"_

"Uh, thanks mom," I said as she embraced me in a hug. "Well, I'm going to bed, I have to get up early and start moving in."

"Oh sweetie that's right, I forgot your moving tomorrow. I could move my lunch to another day and come help you if you like," _really, where is my mom? _

"Uh, sure mom. Alice, Rose, Esme, Emmett and Jasper are going there around noon. So you can come over around then. And Edwards helping after work," I told her.

"Okay Bella, sounds good. Night," she said as I began walking up the stairs.

"Night mom."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys, I'm in high school. So I'm busy. But I'll try to update at least every other day if I can. And I promise to put up a lot when I get on break for Christmas. So enjoy this chapter. && ideas for the future in the story are always appreciated. : ]**

I woke up around 7, took a shower, got dressed, and left my parents house around 8:30. The traffic at that time was bound to be horrendous. I arrived at my new apartment building around 9ish and took the elevator up to Edward's place. I knocked on the door and Edward opened it. He gave me a huge grin and took me in his arms. He kissed me softly at first, and then he became rough, pushing me to his muscular body. He held me at the small of my back with one firm hand. I ran my fingers through his hair. Edward leaned back and looked at me with his piercing green eyes.

"Good Morning," he said.

"Morning," I replied, feeling my face flush. Now that I wasn't glued to him any more, I could see what he was wearing. He had on a business suit, minus the jacket, an apron and a cooking glove on one hand with some sort of cooking utensil in it. Edward grasped my hand and led me into the kitchen.

"Breakfast is just about ready. So go have a seat at the table," he told me. I did as he said and sat down. Minutes later, Edward brought to the table some syrup and a plate full of waffles and fruit. "What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Um, coffee would be nice," I said. He nodded and went back into the kitchen. Edward came back with a cup of coffee, some sugar and some cream. We talked and ate for almost and hour, until it was time for Edward to go.

"You can finish up and leave when you're ready. But I have to go to work," he said as he got up, kissed me on my forehead and started to walk out the door. I ran to catch him before he left.

"Edward," I called to him, he turned around, "where do you work?"

"Nowhere important. I'm just there to make money till I open my restaurant," he said. I just nodded. "I'll be back around 5 to help you move in," and with that, he left. I stayed in Edward's apartment for an hour or so. I cleaned up the rest of the dishes and walked around. I scanned his bookshelf more this time, not being interrupted by him. Eventually I made my way down the three flights of stairs to my apartment. The movers had already put in my bed, dresser, couch bookshelf and other larger furniture I bought online. I started opening the few boxes I already put in my apartment. After working diligently for a good half hour, I heard my front door slam open.

"Bella! What the hell?!" I heard Alice yell. _Oh crap, what'd I do this time?_

APOV

"Emmett, hurry the hell up. We're going to be late!" I yelled to my brother while Jasper, Esme, Rose and I were all waiting by the door.

"Alright, I'm ready," Emmett said as he came towards us smiling. "Chill out Alice." We all got into Emmett's SUV and drove to Bella's new apartment.

"What's the address?" Emmett asked.

"107 Rodeo Dr. Doesn't Edward live on Rodeo Dr?" I asked.

"Yeah he does. What a coincidence," Emmett said as he moved his eyebrows up and down as if he didn't believe it could actually be a coincidence. We turned onto Rodeo Dr. and started looking for building 107.

"Oh My God!" I screamed as I looked up at the building addressed as 107. It was Edward's. "That's Edward's building, and it's Bella's too!" We quickly parked the car and I ran up the 3 flights of stairs, not being patient enough for the elevator.

"Bella! What the hell?!" I screamed as I threw open Bella's front door. I found her sitting on the floor, rummaging through a ton of shit in boxes and looking totally confused at my yelling. I slammed the door shut and stormed over to her. "You live in the same apartment as Edward? That might be something you should have told your best friend!" She had an innocent, guilty look on her face.

"Sorry," she shrugged, "I forgot."

"You forgot! That's huge news! How could you just forget?!?!"

"Sorry," was all she said. Just then, Esme, Rose, Jasper and Emmett walked in the door.

"Bella!" Emmett said with a better tone than Alice. "You live in the same apartment building as Edward? That's pretty cool," he said and high-fived Bella. I growled. We started working and Emmett and Jasper helped move around Bella's furniture. At some point Bella's mom came to help, a shocker to all of us. And by 3 o'clock, most of the moving in was done. All that was left was the smaller details. Since there was no need for Emmett or Jasper's muscles any more, they left.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me you are moving in to Edward's apartment building?" I asked Bella while we were alone, unpacking her clothes in her room. "I mean, we've only been home for a few days and I already feel like you're slipping away from me. This didn't happen when I started dating Jasper."

"Well, in all fairness, Jasper lived about an hour away from Stanford when you guys started dating, so you only saw him on weekends. And when he did come to visit, I barely ever saw you," _damn, she was good._

"Bella, I'm serious. I don't want anything to change now that you're dating my brother, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I promise. Why don't you and I hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us."

"Mmm. Okay. Oh and Bella, we really need to get you a new wardrobe," I said, holding up a pair of ripped capri's.

"Hey, I love those jeans," Bella said, grabbing the capri's and throwing them in her dresser. "They're staying," she laughed. We finished unpacking Bella's apartment, and it looked great. Thank god I was there. No later that 5 o'clock, Edward showed up.

"Bella! This place looks great," he exclaimed while walking in the door. Bella's eyes lit up as she saw him. She ran to him and embraced him in a hug. They kissed and Edward caressed her cheek. They really were perfect together. As long as they were happy, so was I. I would never tell Bella how I really felt about her and my brother going out. The truth was, I didn't like it. I was always afraid he would hurt her again, and I never believed he could love her as much as she loved him. But when they looked into each other's eyes, I could definitely see the love they both shared.

With another hour of working, we were completely finished. Esme, Rose, Renee and I all left, giving Edward and Bella their alone time. I walked into my house and Jasper was there watching TV with Emmett. He came to greet me. He gave me a big smile, kissed me passionately and we went up to my room. I knew this was the kind of love Bella had for Edward. When I looked into his deep blue eyes, I knew that I truly loved Jasper, and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

**Awww. Okay, I just had to put in something with Alice and Jasper. : )**

**&& I'm thinking Jacob's going to be coming into the story soon, so keep reading to find out what happens. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

"ughhh," I groaned as my alarm clock went off. I rolled onto my side and moved it to snooze.

"Morning babe," Edward said to me. He placed a slight kiss on my lips, knowing we both probably had morning breath.

"Morning," I smiled, "how'd you sleep?"

"Great. I was next to you of course," then he dazzled me with his eyes. The night before was great. Edward came over to help with the moving in stuff and after only an hour or so, we were all done. After Alice, Esme, Rose and Renee, Edward cooked me the most delicious meal I have ever had. After eating, we made our way to the couch to watch a movie. I will never forget the sensation that ran through my body when I was that close to him. Neither of us wanted the night to end, so I opted for Edward to stay with me, being that it was my first night in my own place.

"Breakfast?" Edward asked, perking up.

"Ah sorry sweetie, I can't. I have a job interview at the local News and Observer. Didn't I tell you?"

"No you didn't but that's great," he said.

"Rain check?"

"Of course," Edward said, looking deep into my eyes. Edward pulled me in close to him and I sniggled into his chest. I looked up at him and he placed a kiss on my lips. Just then, in the middle of our kiss, my alarm went off again.

"Ugh, I gotta get ready," I groaned and rolled over. "Let me take a shower and I'll be right out. Make yourself comfortable," I said as I jumped out of bed, and skipped to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, trying to hurry and get back to Edward. I scrubbed my hair and lathered my body. When I was done I stepped out of the shower and covered my body with a towel and put one over my hair. I skipped over to my room, hearing the coffee maker going off and assuming Edward was in the kitchen. I closed my door, locked it and pulled off my towel.

"Oh! Sorry," I heard Edward say behind me. I swung my head around only to find him sitting on my vanity chair, while I was completely naked.

"Sorry, I thought I heard you in the kitchen," I exclaimed as I picked my towel off from the floor and once again wrapped it around my body.

"No, no, no. I am so sorry, I wanted to surprise you," he said, holding up a plate of breakfast food. _Awww. He was bringing me breakfast in bead._ "But it looks like you surprised me," Edward said smugly. He stood up and started walking toward the door. "How about you get dressed, and I'll finish making the coffee," he said as he opened the door. All I could do was nod from embarrassment. I quickly got dressed in my perfect "job interview" outfit, as Alice called it, and walked into the kitchen, still flushed from embarrassment.

"Let's try a proper good morning," Edward said as he pulled me by the waist into him and kissed me. He pulled back and looked at me, chagrin on his face. "_Good_ morning indeed." I flushed scarlet red, yet again.

"Morning."

"Bella, don't be self cautious. You're beautiful," he told me. "And I can not wait till I see you again," he said as he took my waist in both hands and stared me down, "all of you," he said and turned back to finish the coffee.

"Well keep saying things like that and maybe you won't have to wait too long," I said.

"Oh really," he challenged. I nodded. He took me in his arms and kissed me. His tongue dove into my mouth and he ran his hand up my back. I locked my arms around his neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist. Edward pushed me to the wall and traced rough kisses down my neck. Just as Edward made his way back to my lips, I slipped my legs down and jumped up.

"Time for my interview," I said and walked into my room leaving him motionless. I grabbed my purse, put on my shoes and entered the kitchen one last time. "You can stay as long as you want. I'll be back no later than 1. See ya," I said as I placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good luck babe," he told me, "you'll do great." With that I shut my front door and made my way to the elevator.

J[acob's]POV

I woke up that morning with some arm over my chest. Not knowing who it was, I sneaked out of my bed and made my way to the coffee. While I was reading the paper, Los Angeles Times, _ugh, they think they're so good, _I heard my bedroom door open, and out came a girl.

"Morning," she said to me and placed a kiss on my lips. _Who does she think she is?_ "Can I have some coffee?" she asked me, already pouring herself a cup.

"Umm, I actually have to get to work so you're going to have to leave…" I pondered, forgetting her name from our one-night-stand last night.

"Jessica, Jessica Stanley. I think we were only on a first name basis last night. But its Jessica Stanley," she said, shaking my hand.

"Umm, yeah well you're still going to have to leave. So have your coffee or whatever, but I'm leaving in 20 minutes and you have to too," with that I walked into my room and got ready. Being a man, it only took me 10 minutes to get dressed and I was ready to go. I walked out of my room, in my casual jeans and Rolling Stones t-shirt, into the kitchen and found Jessica reading the paper, coffee in hand in just a bra and underwear.

"Jessica, maybe I wasn't clear. I'm about to leave, and you can't stay here. So get ready," I said, making it clear that she was not welcome here.

"Fine, but I'm taking the coffee to go," she said holding up a coffee mug. _Whatever she can keep it, it was a shitty one anyways._ The girl grabbed her purse and clothes, still holding her coffee, and walked out the door in her underwear. I didn't give her a second thought as I put on my converses and grabbed my keys, cell phone and wallet. In less than 20 minutes, I was out the door and on my way to work.

I'd been working at the News and Observer for over a year now and have pretty much gotten nowhere, until yesterday of course. They offered me a raise, and office and an assistant. Though that wasn't even what I wanted. I wanted to be a writer for the New York Times. But I knew that dream was far away. Today I'd have to interview a ton of "aspiring" journalists for the job as my assistant. _They're all just fooling themselves, _I thought. I opened the door to my office building and made my way up to my new office. Just outside my door were a line of young girls and a few guys waiting for me to interview them for the job.

After a few relentless hours of job interviews, I was exhausted. They were all the same, just out of college, not knowing what exactly they want to do, just that they want to write. All getting 3.5 GPA's or greater, honor roll in high school, some with masters degrees, and I was bored to tears. Around 11, I was finished, or I thought I was. My temporary assistant buzzed my room.

"Mr. Black, there's one more. Her name's Bella Swan. Do you have time to see her?" _Ughhh. No, no, I don't have anymore time because I'm too busy being bored out of my mind with all these interviews. _"I think you'd like her," she told me.

"Fine, send her in," _what's one more going to hurt?_

"Hi Mr. Black, I'm Bella Swan," the girl said as she walked into my door. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, red high heels, a fitted white t-shirt and a blue blazer. She was definitely not like the rest of the candidates. She was actually attractive looking. Not nerdy or the book reading type. She was pretty, real pretty.

"Please, call me Jacob," I said as I stood up and pulled out a chair for her.

"Thanks, Jacob," she said as she sat down in her chair. Damn, I liked how she said my name.

"So, I guess we should start the interview.." I began. The whole time she was answering questions, the only thing I could think about was how much I wanted her. She was different from any other girls. She wasn't like the girls I met at clubs that would give it up to anyone, she definitely had standards. I would have to up my game if I wanted her. The interview quickly ended, to my distaste. I led her out and shook her hand.

"I'm really not supposed to say this, but you've got a great chance at this job. Hell, the jobs yours," I told her.

"Oh! Thank you," she exclaimed as she jumped and hugged me. She smelled wonderful. _Ugh, snap out of it Jake, she's just another girl._ Oh but she wasn't just any other girl. She would be my girl, and I'm gunna make damn sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

"Edward!" I yelled jumping up into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist. I kissed him once. "I got the job!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, that's great," he told me and kissed me once more. Edward cupped my face and held me for a moment longer. He smiled and I slid my legs out from around his waist. I looked up and smiled at him. I kissed him, and then glided over to where the coffee was.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked as I looked up and down at him. He was still wearing his pajama pants, but he put a shirt on, _Damn!_

"Not too much. I read the paper," he looked up at me and took a sip of his coffee. "So what's the job exactly?" He asked.

"Well I'm basically just an assistant to an editor… I think. I just have to work my way up to becoming a writer," I told him. We talked some more and then went out for lunch at an extremely busy restaurant. Edward and I sat down at a table right in the middle of the place. We ordered our meals and were just about done.

"Bella!" I heard someone calling me. I turned my head to the right, and saw no one calling me and I turned to the left and saw a big hand raised over a couple just leaving their table. "Bella!" The voice called again. I rose out of my chair, as Edward did, and saw who was calling me. It was Jacob.

"Oh, Mr. Black, it's so nice to see you again," I said as he walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Please, please, call me Jacob," I smiled.

"Mr. Black, err Jacob, this is my... uh, this is Edward," I didn't know whether to call him my boyfriend or my friend. "Edward, this is the Editor I am an assistant to," I told Edward.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said, shaking Jacob's hand and looking very stern.

"You too," Jacob said quickly and turned back to me. "I'm glad we ran into each other, I forgot to give you all the details on the job. Could you come by my office sometime soon?" He asked.

"Um, tomorrow I have to spend the day with my parents and I can not cancel. The next day I can't. How about Saturday?" I asked.

"I can't on the weekends, and Monday with be too late. What are you doing right now?"

"Oh, I was just going to hang out with Edward," I said.

"Well do you think I could steal you away for a few hours?" Jacob asked. I turned to look at Edward apologetically. He looked strained.

"Go ahead. I'll see you later tonight," he told me. I felt so bad for leaving him, but I needed this job. Edward walked around the table to me and kissed me. When he pulled away, I mouthed "sorry" and followed Jacob.

EPOV

"Bella!" I heard a voice calling. "Bella!" It yelled again.

"Oh, Mr. Black, it's so nice to see you again," Bella said. I had no idea who this guy was, but when he shook Bella's hand, with both of his hands, it made me want to punch him.

"Please, please, call me Jacob," bastard.

"Mr. Black, err Jacob, this is my... uh, this is Edward," _Edward? I'm just Edward?_ "Edward, this is the Editor I am an assistant to," _oh, this is her boss. _I didn't like the kid at all. He looked about maybe 26 or 27. Only a few years older than me, but he definitely looked like a player.

"Nice to meet you," I said and shook his hand; _God only knows where that's been._

"You too," The bastard said. I blanked out for a few minutes, just imagining myself hurting this guy, when all of a sudden he had the nerve to take her away from me.

"What are you doing right now?" He asked Bella.

"Oh, I was just going to hang out with Edward," She said.

Well do you think I could steal you away for a few hours?" _what? I don't think so!_ Bella looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I tried to be the good guy.

"Go ahead. I'll see you later tonight," I said. I walked toward Bella and gave her a kiss, showing Jacob he would have some competition. Bella mouthed the word "sorry" to me and walked away with Jacob. I was so furious. I could tell he wanted more from Bella than just her "assistance" in his job. I could also tell that she was oblivious to his feelings for her. But I really couldn't blame the guy, Bella is just too hard to resist. Eventually I got the check and paid. I didn't have much planned, so I went to my parents' house.

JPOV

Ugh. I could barely contain my lunch when I saw Edward kiss Bella. But he really did just make the game more interesting. I led Bella toward my car and opened her door for her. I opened the driver's side and slid in.

"Do you mind if I make a quick stop at my apartment. I left a few things there. It's just around the corner," I told her as I drove away.

"Sure. That's totally fine," she replied. I pulled into a parking spot and opened her door for her.

"You might as well come in, it's pretty hot out here," he nodded and took my out stretched hand. We walked up the stairs and into my apartment. She looked immediately in awe.

"This is gorgeous," she said.

"It was my Grandma's. She past away a little over a year ago and I was practically all the family she had left. So she gave it to me in her will," I told Bella, knowing that girls loved that sappy shit.

"That's so sad. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's no ones fault. But make yourself at home, I'm going to grab my stuff," I said as I left her and walked into my bedroom. I could hear her walking around; most likely looking at all the picture I had all over the place. Sure enough, as I walked back to her, I saw her holding one of my dad and me.

"That was taken when I graduated high school. The first in my family," I told her.

"That's so great," she said. Bella turned around and looked at more pictures. I sneaked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. She jumped a little out of shock. I spun her around.

"You know Bella, you are extremely attractive," I said as I lightly pushed back an estranged piece of her hair behind her ear. She stared at me, not knowing what to do. I took that time of silence to go in. I pressed my lips lightly at first, and then I roughly moved my tongue into her mouth. As a surprise to me, she opened her lips and granted me entrance. I moved my fingers through her hair, her hands lying helpless next to her. "Bella," I moaned once my mouth left hers. I kissed down her jaw line and up to her ear. Suddenly she pushed me away.

"Jacob, you're my boss, and I have a boyfriend, Edward!" She yelled.

"Well you didn't introduce me to him as you're boyfriend. Maybe you should get that clarified," I yelled back. We stared each other down, her in fury and me in triumph. After a few moments, Bella picked up her purse from off the ground and stormed toward the door. She swung it open, walked out and slammed it shut.

Knowing today was a success; I picked up the newspaper, poured a cup of coffee and enjoyed my afternoon.

**So I hope you guys liked it!  
btw, I make up my story as I go. So if you guys have any ideas as to what can happen next, let me know.  
Happy Holidays! : ]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys, I'm sort of working on another story right now. && I want to get a lot of it done before I start posting it online. So it might take a few days. But I'm going out of town and bringing my laptop with me, so hopefully I can get a lot done on the tedious car ride. : )**

BPOV

I was freaking out. My boss just kissed me. _What was I going to do?_ I was a mess and I knew Edward couldn't see me like this. I needed someone to talk to. Fearing Edward might be at Alice's house, I couldn't possibly go there. I decided against my better judgment to go to my parents house. When the taxi pulled up to my old house, I immediately regretted it. I didn't think my mom would give me any good advice. She would most likely just tell me to quit before I'd even started working. I shrugged off the thought and gave my mom a chance. I ringed the doorbell and not bothering to wait for someone to answer it, I walked in.

"Mom?!" I yelled.

"In here sweetie!" She yelled back from the living room. I walked down the hall and into where she was. I must have looked like a mess because as soon as she saw me, she ran up to me and hugged me. "What is it? What happened?" She asked. We sat down and I told her everything that happened with Jacob. To my surprise, she didn't jump to give me advice. She simply asked what I wanted to do about it.

"I don't know," I told her. "I mean, this job is a great opportunity. Not many kids freshly out of college could get something that fast. And I can handle him if he gets like that again, I think. But I don't know what I should do about Edward. I mean did I cheat on him, cause I technically kissed Jacob back. But Edward and I aren't girlfriend and boyfriend official yet. Oh mom, I just don't know what to do." I exclaimed and fell into her arms.

"Shh. It'll all work out. I promise. For now, why don't you go lay up in your old room and I'll bring you some hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

"Thanks mom," I said glumly. I slumped upstairs and into my room. I laid down on my bed and I fell asleep instantly.

The next morning I woke up to a soft hand rubbing my forehead. I opened my eyes to find Alice watching me intently. At the end of my bed stood Rosalie, she looked gorgeous as ever.

"Morning babe. Your mom called us over this morning. Said you should talk to us about something. But she said it was up to you. I don't know, it was weird. Your mom's pretty cool now."

"She is, huh," I said, and she really was. It looked like she changed in the time that I was absent from her life. I was proud of her though. I told Alice and Rose the whole story about Jacob. They both told me to quit and that I didn't need any of his crap, but I still didn't know what to do. After a few hours of girl talk, I decided I needed to get out and be independent. Since I'd been back home, I wasn't ever able to go places. I didn't want to shop, so I couldn't bring Alice, and I didn't want to have to talk. I just wanted to be able to let my thoughts roam. So I decided to go on a walk down town by myself.

I never really took notice on how amazing and diverse L.A. was. As I walked, I saw street performers, artists painting pictures of the scenery and guys selling cheap knockoff purses. As I walked, I thought. After walking around for a few hours, I went back to my apartment with a new skirt, a fake Gucci purse and a decision. I was not going to quit my job, and I was definitely not going to tell Edward what happened. It wasn't like I really cheated on him because we weren't really going out. And it wasn't going to happen again, so why bother? Plus, Edward would just get too over protective and boyfriend-y. So I decided to keep it to myself, and Alice, Rose and my mom.

Around 7:30 that night I got a knock on my door. It was Edward.

"Please follow me," he said and wrapped a handkerchief around my eyes.

"Um, where are we going?" I asked as he led me with his hands.

"It's a surprise, silly," he said. I could tell we were in the elevator by the music and the noise the buttons made. Edward walked me toward a door and led me up the stairs. He was very cautious not to let me fall.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked as Edward opened up another door at the top of the stairs and I was hit with the dry heat of L.A. Edward took off my blind fold and I saw where we were. We were on the roof of our apartment building. Edward had a table and two chairs set up with a candle in the middle. I could hear the bustle of people on the sidewalk and the swerving and honking of cars on the streets. But on the roof, it felt like we could have been the only two people left on the Earth. It was a great feeling. I suddenly felt guilty for not telling Edward about Jacob, but I quickly put the thought in the back of my mind and enjoyed my night with Edward. We talked and talked. By the end of our date, it was past midnight.

"Bella," Edward started, holding both my hands in his. "I think I could be falling in love with you."

"Edward, I don't know what to say. I mean obviously I feel the same way," it was true, I really did feel like I was falling in love. But there was no way I could say that I love him yet. But I could, in the near future.

"Bella, I want you to be my girlfriend," he stated. "Will you?" I didn't know what would be a good answer. Instead of saying anything and choking up because I was now crying lightly, I just nodded. Edward pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss then escalated and we got lost in each other. Edward led me to his apartment and into his bedroom. It was then that we first had sex, and it was wonderful.

**Okay, okay. Super cheesy, I know. My cousin is probably going to kill me for that. But yeahhh. && btw, my new story is most likely going to be called ****The Womanizer****. So check in to see when I upload it. Thanks!**


	13. Author Note

Sorry, not a chapter. I know you're dissapointed. : (

Okay guys, I got a lot of hits from the last chapter. So thank you so much.

But some have expressed feelings of wanting lemons.

At the beginning of the story I said I would make it "lemony" but not have actual lemons. But if enough of you guys want a sex scene[s], then maybe I could write one.

So review and let me know. I'm thinking if I get up to 50 reviews, then I'll definitely write a lemon for you guys.

Thanks, have a happy new year! : ] 


End file.
